The Chase
by Hildwyn
Summary: Jack Sparrow must face off against the most deadly enemy of all.


Title: The Chase

Author: Hildwyn

Rating: PG-13/T

Summary: Jack Sparrow must face off against the most deadly enemy of all.

Pairings: Will/Elizabeth

Disclaimer: I do not own. Have not, had not, and will not.

Notes: Dedicated to all those behind Leaking Silicon, and those on the quest to hunt down and kill Mary Sues. (Updated for some editting of grammar, among other things.)

-------------

The Chase

-------------

The moonlight glinted through the palm trees, lighting the path that Jack Sparrow now ran down. He sprinted, moving at an almost inhuman speed, trying desperately to put more distance between him and his pursuers. He panted as he ran, his lungs tightening painfully, as he gasped for air. For every one step he took those perusing him seemed able to take two, for every single stride he took, theirs seemed to cover twice the distance.

Jack hated to think it, but this time it looked like there was no way out of this mess. He could not outrun them this time; he could not out sail them. He had already tried that one. That had been a complete disaster.

He had been on the Pearl when they had first come. Back then, he had thought nothing of them- just a horde of screaming-

"Ban that thought!" He gasped out to himself. To think of them, to think of what they did—that was to acknowledge what they did, and to allow them to continue. More than just continue, to proliferate.

That was not an option.

But, oh! It had been so horrible! They had cleared away everything in their path. Originally, Jack Sparrow, Captain, of course, had thought nothing of all the rowboats waiting in Tortuga. Not even an inkling of suspicion had gone through him, not until it was too late and they had boarded his ship. Cannonballs, shot, swords- absolutely nothing had stood in the way and stopped them. Gibbs had been the first to fall, bravely defending his ship and Captain, then Cotton, and Anamaria, whom had been recovered and fought over to the words of "My best friend!" "No! My best friend!"

Jack had jumped over the edge of the ship, when it was apparent that they would lose- since these people were clearly more interested in getting him than much of the rest of the crew. He gambled that he could try and escape, and save his crew at the same time.

Which brought him back to his present predicament. He dared a glance behind him to see how close they were, but it was his undoing. He lost his footing and went down, and the crowd following him, they instantly were on top of him.

"Oh Jack, it is I, your wife, Mauve Sparrow!" "Dear Jack, your beloved sister has returned!" "Father, I've been looking all over for you!"

All at once, it felt like he was being grabbed by a thousand hands. His eyes went wide as a few grabbed at some places that they should not have. At least not at that moment.

"Whoa! Easy on the goods, darlings!"

The girls all stopped for a moment to laugh at Jack.

"Awww. It's so cute when he says that," the others all smiled and nodded and then started trying to pull Jack in all different directions at once.

_Cute?_ Was all that Jack could think. They thought him . . . _cute?_ He was a pirate. Pirates did many things, but 'cute' was not one of the ones that was legally allowed to be applied to pirates. Never ever, under any circumstances. Or at least any circumstances that he would ever want to be put in.

"Avast!" A man's voice yelled over the din and cooing of the women surrounding Jack.

All at once, they turned and looked at the newcomer. He was tall, handsome, and a couple started to stray away from Jack.

"Will! It is I, your long lost sister!" "Willy-poo! Don't you recognize your hunny-bunny wife?"

Jack stuck his tongue out at the last comment, resisting the urge to gag and heave the remains of his last meal all over the ground. However, he would have to remember the 'Willy-poo" portion of it. Too much blackmail potential. Now if only he could get that on Norrington— then he could get a free ride into Port Royal whenever he wanted . . .

"Wife! Wife, you insolent, pathetic—!" Jack missed the rest of that, it was cut off by a man's voice, but he had a fairly good idea of who was speaking. Miss Swann, _Mrs. Turner_, his mind corrected.

"Leave him alone!" Will shouted, just before he was tackled by a swarm of the girls.

"Didn't we tell you not to run ahead?" Another voice yelled over the din.

Jack was just able to see the flash of a blue cloak with some gold trim before all the women on top of him were suddenly leaving and rushing to get away. They ran away quicker than he thought was even possible, nearly the whole lot of them in tears. There were a few stragglers, a bunch who had grabbed what they could as weapons. They waved katana, flails, crossbows, even strange glowing sabers. But it was to no avail.

They started melting into the ground, fading out of existence, or bursting and exploding with a popping noise.

Jack found himself, quite suddenly on his back. He groaned. A hand came into view, and he reached out to take it, and Will was pulling him to his feet. Elizabeth stood by his side, looking fairly pleased with the results. She and Will exchanged a loving smile, as he put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"Thanks, mate. I think we're even, savvy?"

"Don't thank me," Will said, distractedly motioning to behind him.

Jack narrowed his eyes at Will in confusion. Will sighed, releasing Elizabeth and pointed again. Jack peaked around Will to see Norrington, holding a very strange object in his hands.

"You got rid of them?" He asked, walking over and trying to examine the object that was in Norrington's hands.

"Yes, but with some help," Norrington answered neutrally.

Will came up beside the other two and nodded. "It's a good thing that Elizabeth thought to run and ask for help, when she wasn't fighting of um, the other ones trying to get me," Elizabeth frowned, recalling the persistence of the horrid demons, but Will continued, "Otherwise Norrington might not have known to come."

Jack grinned, "Actually, mate, I think that you might be-"

"As hard as it might be to believe, Mr. Turner, I was attacked by several of them myself," Norrington interrupted.

"Really?" Will asked, at which Norrington shot him an aggravated glance.

"What were they called anyway?" Jack said, trying to change the subject. The last thing he wanted was for that previous bit to continue. He really did not want either Norrington or Will coming to blows, as unlikely as it may seem—sure they seemed to be getting along fine and all, but no need to take a chance, right? Elizabeth seemed to be of the same mind and put herself between the two men, challenging them with her look to try and cross her. Unsurprisingly, neither did.

"Mary Sues," Will answered finally, "Fortunately, Norrington seems to have found one of the best ways to get rid of them."

"Hmmm?" Jack responded.

"Flames," Norrington answered, "Flames seem to do the trick."


End file.
